When Uchiha met his Hyuuga
by Ms. Amateur
Summary: SasuHina love story.Her face was too beautiful. She reminded Sasuke of his angel.  This is my first ever fic so please overlook the shittyness of the first chapters. They'll get better i promise   -crosses her fingers-. give it a shot.
1. beginnings

**My note:** EDITED! So this is the much deserved edited version of chapter one of WUMH2 . I also changed the name of the chapter! I hope you guys like this better. An advanced apology for any mistakes. Lemme know what you guys think coz I might be doing the same thing for chapter two as well. Okay? Here's the improved installment of When Uchiha Met His Hyuuga. R & R

* * *

><p><strong> <span>WHEN<span> UCHIHA MET HIS HYUUGA.**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 1 – Beginnings<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly over Konoha. The village as always was bustling with people happily going about their everyday activities. Not a care in the world. But it wasn't so for everybody. After all one year was not enough time to move on <em>or<em> forget. He was trying to forget but every time he closed his eyes those memories came crashing back and he'd be left trembling.

At his young age Sasuke Uchiha had witnessed the murder of his parents. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. And as if to add fuel to fire his older brother, his once role model, was the reason. The proud Uchiha's were no match for the clan genius. The very thought of his sibling disgusted the young boy. It made his blood boil. He was too young to live by himself. The word was so big. How was he to live by himself? He couldn't. He craved the caring embrace of his mother every time he'd feel lost. He needed the acknowledgement from his father every time he got down a new jutsu. But every time he looked up he'd be all alone.

All it had taken was one night. One singe night had stolen everything from him. But its darkness was still etched in the boy's heart. As it would be forever. He was not supposed to live with this burden. He was not supposed to live period.

'_Hate me Sasuke.'_

The last remaining Uchiha clenched his fist as Itachi's words came back to him. "I do! I do hate you!" he scram in to the air. Slowly tears started to trickle down the young boy's face. The weight of reality was too much for the child to bear. He slumped to the ground and brought his knees to his chest. He roughly wiped away the tears. He would not show weakness. He would not be weak. He had promised that to himself. He would get stronger. Crying showed weakness. He was not weak.

'_I'm not weak! Just you wait I'll be Hokage someday! And then everybody will respect me!'_

Sasuke scoffed at the antics of his blonde classmate. He was always so loud. He always had to make a spectacle of himself. He would never let things be. But nonetheless he was the only one who managed to get the stoic boy to react, even if it were a simple glare.

The young boy truly believed in the ninja rule – a ninja must never show emotions. And he had learned to do that perfectly over the last year. He never spoke. He never smiled. He simply didn't care. But that blonde would always manage to get him on edge.

"That Naruto Uzumaki. What a baka!" mumbled the boy.

Despite his annoyance Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself. He would never make it known, but he really did in ways look up to the boy. Naruto would never let anything get his spirits down. It was sometimes inspiring and at times down right annoying.

_Why is he like that?_

Sasuke knew Naruto did not have any parents either. But instead of being depressed he had decided to plaster a smile to his tanned face. And it was a genuine, infectious smile. In some ways Naruto was better then Sasuke.

That foreign thought made the Uchiha youngster snap out of his musings. Sasuke furrowed his brow in annoyance

_Hmph! Like hell! I beat his ass everyday in the academy. I'm way better._

With that cleared he smugly leaned against a tree. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the leaves rustling with the wind. He closed his eyes and inhaled in the evening air. The summer breeze felt nice against his hot skin.

_Summer._

His mother loved summers. Her favorite time of the year. She would always have Itachi and him help her with the gardening, and at the end of the day they'd be rewarded with ice-creams. He hated ice-creams now.

His mother's laugh rang through his ears. So carefree, so full of love and care.

Unwittingly a lone tear escaped Sasuke's eyes, but it was gone just as soon. He hastily sat up.

To get his mind off of his mother he looked around the familiar surrounding. Everything looked the same but still things had changed. Like the forest, over the year he too had changed.

This clearing was where Itachi used to train with him. Itachi, the brother he loved so much. The brother he looked up to, who he wanted to be like. The brother he now hates and wants to kill.

When Sasuke had demanded a reason for his vile actions what had he said? He said that he wanted to test his _strength!_

_His strength?_ _He killed his own family to test his strength?_

Sasuke got to his feet as fast as his young body could manage. He clenched his fists in anger and growled out in frustration. The memory of that night made his little body shake with anger. He wanted to hit his brother so badly! Instinctively he turned around and smashed his left fist in to the tree. The pain made his eyes water but he held them back. No more.

His sharp senses kicked in when he heard a very faint gasp. Instantly he turned around, cradling his fist. If it was an enemy, this was the worst time to be hurt. He mentally kicked himself.

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was only Hinata running up to him. The girl who follows Naruto around like a lost puppy. It had been that way since their first year in the academy. For some reason that irked the Uchiha. Unwittingly he had started glaring at the girl which made the little girl halt in her tracks.

He decided to play oblivious and asked, "Who are you?" He narrowed his little eyes for special effects.

The small girl's face fell. She looked at him disbelievingly. It was one thing to ignore her but it was a completely different matter to ignore her very existence!

Sasuke inwardly smirked at her reaction.

* * *

><p>When the academy let out Hinata rushed back home and practically scarfed down her lunch. She needed to hurry. Their sensei had taught them a neat technique today. The clone jutsu. She couldn't wait to practice it for herself. Maybe she would show it to her father and <em>maybe,<em> just maybe he would be happy with her. Hinata looked around the compound. She knew her father would not be looking for her any time soon. Their training was much later in the evening and she would be back before that. She was not going to be missed anytime soon anyway. Besides she really wanted to train in the forest. When she passes the academy her team and she would be training there. Her young mind filled with happiness at the prospect of being in a team. She only prayed that she would be in the same team as a certain blonde loud mouth. The young girl giggled to herself as she headed towards the forest.

_Only two more years _she mused to herself.

The young Hyuuga had been training for quite a while. She had got the basics down. She smiled to herself when she thought she'd heard something. As curious as the eleven year old was she had decided to investigate. She made her way through the over-grown bushes. Her little feet sometimes got stuck between roots. So she had tripped a good number of times until she reached the source of said sounds. As she neared she noticed that it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha sitting in the middle of a clearing. She thought better and came to a stop. She didn't hate him but she didn't particularly like him either. _He's really mean!_ her young mind thought.

Hinata looked around the clearing. Almost every tree had been brutally stabbed with shurikens and kunais.

_Looks like he was training too_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly he bolted up which managed to snap the young girl out of her reverie. She thought she saw a brief flash of sadness cross his features. Her little heart went out to the young Uchiha. She had heard about Sasuke's misfortunes. If he wasn't so distant and cold she would have approached him. But such things were out of the question when it came to Sasuke Uchiha.

The little girl watched from behind a tree as he got up and directed a punch at the nearby tree.

* * *

><p>Hinata gasped in shock and rushed to the boy as fast as her little feet would allow. She had panicked, but stopped when he turned around. She had only wanted to help and here he was glaring daggers at the innocent girl. Not only that, he was completely oblivious to her existence. She hastily retracted her hands which only made the Uchiha glare harder.<p>

Hinata dropped her head. She didn't want to annoy him any further so she quickly answered, "I-I'm H-Hinata," she said looking to her feet. It was a good way to escape his glare.

"What do you want?" snapped Sasuke.

Hinata inwardly winced at his tone. She slowly lifted her head. "Um…I-I thought I h-heard something-"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Hinata started to panic and stumble over her words. "N-no. No. I-it's just, I-I uh….um….."

What was she supposed to say? She didn't want anything. Maybe it was rhetorical question?

Sasuke's little mind groaned in frustration. _She's always like this._

Girls in general were annoying. Always clinging to him. Always squealing over something. But this girl, Hinata, granted she didn't cling to him. Heck she barely looked at him. Not that he cared of course. He had never heard her voice increase even an octave when she talks let alone squeal. Still she somehow managed to frustrate him to no end. And that annoyed him even more.

Meanwhile Hinata was desperately trying to look for an exit. Her eyes landed on Sasuke's now bleeding fist and widened in alarm.

"Sasuke-kun! Your hand!" She covered the distance between them in a few small strides. Without thinking she gently placed a hand over his bleeding one.

Sasuke instantly reverted back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hinata looked at him confused. "Your hand-"

"I don't need your help!" he spat out.

Hinata's brows knit together in annoyance. Never in her small life had she ever gotten mad at anybody. But Sasuke was making it difficult for her not to. If he wasn't hurt she would have left a long time ago. She couldn't just leave him like this. Her conscience wouldn't let her. She tried to muster up all the courage she had and looked him dead in the eye. "I'll just w-wrap some bandages around your h-hand. Please! Y-you'll get an in-infection," she half pleaded.

With each word leaving her mouth the young heiress felt more and more confident. She had never felt that way. But for some reason she was really determined. She would not give up. She would not leave him like this.

The young boy on the other hand was slightly taken aback at her determination. He grumbled unintelligently and looked down at his hand. It was really sore at this point and he did need to stop the bleeding, pronto. He looked away at the furthest tree and against his better judgment paced his bloody hand in front of him. Seeing thins Hinata sighed in relief and inwardly jumped. She stepped closer to him and took out the gauge form her pouch.

Sasuke had decided to completely ignore her. He concentrated with all his might at the far away tree.

"There!" Hinata smiled and held his hand up. Sasuke looked down at his now cleaned and bandaged hand and quickly jerked it out of Hinata's ones. Hinata did back away a little at his rudeness. She knew he wasn't going to thank her but he could at least _act _nice. Who was she kidding? Sasuke Uchiha is not nice, period. Hinata let out a small sigh and turned around to leave.

Inwardly she was expecting, _hoping _that he would stop her. But that interference never came.

She really did not like this boy. It's best if she just avoided him.

_He is so a rude!_

Hinata narrowed he eyes and pouted her lips. She did not want to get worked up over that ungrateful Uchiha. She quickened her pace and in moments was gone.

Sasuke watched as Hinata's figure slowly disappeared through the trees. He was not going to thank her. After all he never asked for her help. But he was grateful nonetheless.

_She really is a strange girl that Hinata Hyuuga._

He looked back down at his bandaged hand and a small smile made its way across the boy's face.

_She's definitely strange._

Sasuke too turned around and started for his apartment. But this time he entered it in a far better mood then when he had left. This nowadays was a rare panorama.

* * *

><p>Hinata stealthily entered in to the Hyuuga compound. She was late. She wasn't supposed to go off all by herself. She had been ordered by her father to always have an escort accompanying her when she needed to go anywhere. But she liked her privacy. Besides she didn't want to bother any of her branch house relatives. They surely had better things to do. But she also feared her father. So she carefully made her way to her room on tip-toes.<p>

"Where were you?" a stern voice sounded from behind her.

Hinata froze. Her young eyes widened. She cautiously turned around to look at none other than her father Hiashi Hyuuga. His voice was calm but his eyes betrayed such thoughts. He was angry. Hinata gulped audibly. She hastily bowed her small body in front of the very angry head and greeted him. "Good evening Otou-san."

But that went completely unheard. "_Where_ have you been?" Hiashi repeated coolly. He was _this_ close to losing his temper. When Hinata was late for their training session he had decided to go and fetch her himself. But when he knocked thrice to no answer he entered only to find the room empty. He even checked her bathroom but she was no where. He nearly had a heart attack. He still remembers the attempted kidnapping of his eldest daughter and it wasn't something he would forget anytime soon. He was just about to alert the entire house when he spotted her sneaking in. He was furious to say the least.

"Um…I-I was t-training O-otou-san," she stuttered. Fear was slowly creeping up her spine. She didn't want to give her father another reason to be disappointed in her. He already had so many.

Hiashi Hyuuga had relaxed slightly at that. But he still had more to say. "What were you thinking? Haven't I made myself clear when I asked you to always be in the company of a branch house member?" he seethed.

Hinata cowered under her father's glare. "I-I'm s-sorry Otou-san. I-I didn't W-want t-to b-bother any-anybody." Her stuttering was something that seemed to escalate to new heights every time her father was around. And it almost always made matters worse.

"Stop that!" Hiashi ordered. "You are the heir to the Hyuuga clan. Stand tall."

The eleven year old winced and stood straighter meeting her father's eyes. They were the same as her. But in truth his were so much colder and couldn't have differed any more then the young girls. Her father had always called her weak. He had always said that her caring nature would only bring woe and disaster to the clan.

"I-I'm sorry Otou-san," The little girl apologized her eyes tearing up. But she fought them. She didn't want to give him anymore reason to get mad at her.

"Do not apologize! It is your right as heir to govern over both houses and it is the duty of the branch members to serve the main house. Do you understand?" Hiashi demanded.

Hinata timidly nodded. "Y-yes Otou-san. I understand."

"The next time you feel like running off by yourself you shall inform me. Is that understood?"

"Yes Otou-san."

"If you forget this again there will be dire consequences bear that in mind Hinata. You are not only an heiress but also a Hyuuga. Our eyes are special. Our enemies lie in wait for an opportune moment such as today, to steal our secrets." He looked at his daughter pointedly. "You alone is like an open invitation for our enemies. We cannot let the clan's years worth of knowledge perish because of your carelessness."

For one very brief moment Hinata had thought that her father was actually worried for her well-being. But how wrong she was. He was only worried for the clan's well-being. The tears she had been working to keep at bay started falling down silently as she bowed in front of her father once again. Hiashi did not spare a second glance at his eldest as he headed for his office.

He can be harsh but he only does it for his daughter's welfare. The world is a harsh place and to survive she needed to be accustomed to its ways. Nonetheless he'd be lying if he said he wasn't relieved to see his daughter safe. After all which father does not care for his own child?

Hinata ran back to her room. All the while silent tears rolled down her cheeks staining the front of her shirt.

_I'm such a disappointment _she mentally kicked herself. _Too weak. Not good enough._

Hinata entered her room in a far worse mood then when she had left it. This was not so rare a panorama.

* * *

><p>So? -wiggles eyebrow- Wot did you think? R &amp; R<p> 


	2. protective

**WHEN UCHIHA MET HIS HYUUGA.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sasuke Uchiha was once a happy boy. He had a family and people whom he loved. He was popular in the academy granted that he had a lot to live up to. His elder brother being a genius and all. But despite all that life was sweet. He was content with the things he had going for him

All of this seemed so vague now. Like a distant memory. Now he hardly smiled, he hardly cared. He only cared about one thing. Only one person. No one else mattered.

Or so he liked to think.

Finally the day had come. Sasuke still sleepy got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. His apartment wasn't something you'd call big but still it was what he could call home. And over the years he had grown accustomed to the silence. And truth be told he kinda liked it.

Sasuke changed in to his usual attire for the day. With a piece of toast in his hand he stepped out of his apartment and headed for the academy.

His apartment wasn't super far from the academy and there were only two or three shops lined by the road. The rest was just parts of the forest. He liked it this way. It's was much more quieter then the village market on the other side. You'd usually, well actually, always find Naruto there stuffing his face with ramen. That moron.

When the academy came in to view Sasuke picked up his pace. He couldn't help but feel a little excited.

He had graduated from the academy at the top of his class. As expected from the Uchiha. So this meant that finally he was a ninja. This meant he'd be able to test his strengths and improve his skills against REAL opponents, real ninjas' on missions. Not kids he'd have to go easy on.

Sasuke snorted to himself thinking about his last fight against Naruto.

_Little punk. _

_Hinata is just as pathetic as Naruto. No she's worse then Naruto. She couldn't even beat Chouji whom Sasuke had pegged as the weakest in their year. But obviously he was corrected after THAT match._

_How can some one be so damn weak? If only she bothered to train properly. All she did was cry and faint. _

Wait! Why was he even thinking bout Hinata Hyuuga?

_Where is she anyway? _he thought as he entered the class room.

_Not that he cared it's just…. Didn't she graduate?_

Sasuke quickly scanned the room looking, and this confused him beyond anything as to why, for Hinata.

_I'm just making sure that's all _he thought defensively.

_There she is._

Relief passed over the young Uchiha

Within seconds he had found the said person sitting at the back row next to Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke had never liked Kiba and he had no idea as to why. He probably didn't like how "open" he was about his feelings. Always expressing himself by touching. But Kiba never bothered Sasuke and Sasuke never bothered bout Kiba. And yet somehow Kiba always managed to annoy him. Then again everyone annoyed Sasuke. Especially Hinata Hyuuga.

_So she somehow managed to pass. Humph! I guess she just got lucky._

All the while the Uchiha kept his eyes fixed on the Hyuuga Standing near the doorway. Seeing her fidget really got him going.

_Hmmm…I think I'll have a little fun _Sasuke thought as an evil grin crossed his face.

Sasuke could tell that Hanta was super nervous bout god knows what. Well he had to admit the girl was always nervous and him staring at her would only make things worse like they always did.

He loved intimidating Hinata. It was one of his favorite things. He loved how she crumbled under his stare. He loved making her nervous.

_Why is he looking at me? Is he even looking or am I just imagining things? Why would I imagine things like that?_

_Maybe I can take a peek to make sure._

Carefully, cautiously the Hyuuga lifted her head a fraction of a millimeter and peeked through her lashes only to confirm her suspicions.

Blood rushed to her cheeks. Embarrassed the Hyuuga quickly looked away

She was caught.

Rather pleased with his achievements Sasuke turned around smirking to himself. He found himself an empty bench and sat down. To his disappointment it was soon occupied by Sakura Haruno and Naruto.

From the corner of his eyes Sasuke noticed that Sakura was string at him with gooey eyes like she always did while Naruto was staring daggers at him like he always did. Sasuke most graciously being the gentleman he was returned the favor with double the intensity.

"Okay everyone as of today all of you are ninjas" announced Iruka Umino. "All of you genins have been grouped in to a three man squad which will be led by a jounin."

_So that's why she's so nervous. Humph!_

_And why do we need to be in groups? That'll only slow me down._

The worst had finally happened. Naruto and Sasuke's worst nightmare and Sakuras's best dream had finally come true.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" announced Iruka

_Great! Now I'm stuck with the class clown and little miss annoying._

_So I guess I won't be with Naruto then _thought Hinata.

Disappointed the Hyuuga felt her spirits drop even lower.

"Team 8" continued Iruka "Hinata Hyuuga-

Sasuke looked up.

-Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

_What the? Great! She's stuck with dog boy and weirdo._

_So? Let her. Like I care. It's not even my problem. I have my own problems to deal with anyway._

_But Kiba can be a bit handsy and I don't even know what Shino is. Maybe I should give her a heads up._

"After lunch all of you will be introduced to your jounin sensei" said Iruka as he exited the room.

Soon after all the students followed suit and made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Chouji had managed to shove past everyone in his hurry. Not a shock. The guy lived to eat rather then eat to live.

Sasuke had settled for the usual rice ball. Wanting anything but having lunch with his team mates Sasuke wandered off to the training hall. Upon entering he saw Hinata Hyuuga sitting cross legged next to Kiba-

_Why is she always next to that guy?_

-while Shino hovered over both of them.

_I have to tell her to watch herself._

_I'm only doing this because she's a class mate. Even if I hate her I should still warn her. She's really stupid and naïve._

_She would only think that Kiba was being friendly. But maybe that's exactly what Kiba is being - friendly._

_But why did he still feel so insecure? So protective? And that too of Hinata._

Sasuke cleared his throat making the members of team 8 look up form whatever it is they were discussing.

Taking a deep breath he said, "Hinata I need to talk to you."

Hinata gulped.

_What does he want? Their encounters are never too friendly._

"It's important" Sasuke added rolling his eyes.

Hinata's forehead wrinkled something about him was a bit off. He looked impatient. Angry even. But why?

Curiosity got the best of her

"Come on then" he said as he stalked out of the room.

_What am I doing? What am I gonna say to her? Why am I even doing this?_

"Y-yes" said Hinata as she stumbled to her feet Not knowing why she had consented to his proposal.

"I-I'll be r-right back" she said looking back at her puzzled team mates only to realize she was just as puzzled.

They could have easily passed for the "weird triplets".

With this Hinata stumbled out after Sasuke. Once outside she looked around but Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

_Where is he?_

_Did he leave? Why did he even call me here? Was it some kind of a joke?_

_He didn't look like he was joking about the matter being important. Then where is he?_

As if answering her question Sasuke said "Over here".

Hinata looked up to see Sasuke sitting on a tree branch rather engulfed with his rice ball.

_What does he want? What was so important that he couldn't say it in front of her team mates?_

Instead of being brave and asking Sasuke what he wanted Hinata took to staring at him. Confusion crossing her face. She had never witnessed this side of Sasuke. The Uchiha has always managed to make the poor girl choke at her own words. But now he somehow seemed…

_He seems….less, well a lot less intimidating _she thought.

_Why the sudden change of attitude? What did he want to say?_

Hinata stood there her hands clasped together confused while Sasuke tried to figure out how best to phrase his thoughts. In his head they sounded perfect but out loud they just didn't make any sense.

Placing his hand on his temple he tried to concentrate and phrase his thoughts in to sensible lines. Frustration overwhelming him every time he failed.

_But they just don't seem right!_

_What am I doing? I should leave._

Hinata blushed

_He looks really adorable when he's all frustrated._

The Hyuuga couldn't help but giggle at the mere concept of Sasuke Uchiha being cute.

Sasuke glared down at her with his dark eyes causing Hinata's face to turn a deeper shade of red as she hurriedly tried to look away.

"What's so funny? Why are you giggling! What is so damn funny?" Sasuke yelled.

"Her I am trying to help you out and you're giggling?"

"W-what?" said Hinata confused

"Tell me what's so damn funny so I can laugh too." he replied.

"W-what do y-you m-mean h-h-help me. W-why d-did you even call m-me here? W-what do you w-want?"

Noticing Hinata tremble Sasuke rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. He looked away and tried to calm himself down.

He had to say what he wanted and fast because the longer he took the more annoyed he would get at the stupid girl.

"I just wanted to say that be careful out there. You're not exactly the strongest person I know."

_What?_

"And also you're a girl so just be a little more careful around your "team mates". Don't go throwing yourself at them okay?"

"What?" cried Hinata. She felt her blood boil. "How dare you say that to me?"

_Why am I getting mad? This isn't like me. I can't let him get to me like this._

"Thanks for your concern and also for p-pointing out the obvious. And I-I didn't throw m-myself at anybody!"

Sasuke stood there with his eyebrows raised speechless. Amazed at Hinata's new avatar the corner of his mouth started twitching. He had never ever seen this side of her ever before.

_Interesting. She doesn't stammer when she's mad. Humph!_

_So this is what she was hiding behind all that shyness. A tigress._

Sasuke smirked at his own thought and at how ridiculous it all sounded.

Nowadays nothing he thought made any sense.

_Is he smiling? That does it! I don't need any of this. Today is my first day as a ninja and I don't want it ruined because of him._

Without a backward glance Hinata stormed off in the other direction towards the academy only to realize that her team mates where in the training hall which was in the opposite direction.

Pouting at her stupidity she crossed her hands across her and turned around. Seeing Sasuke snicker from the branch she stormed off AGAIN with a last "humph" towards the training hall

_I will never talk to him again! And why was he so "worried" about me anyway?_

_Why does he always manage to tick me off?_

On his way back from lunch all Sasuke Uchiha could do was think about Hinata Hyuuga's pouting face and smile to himself. Anger suited the Hyuuga very much he thought

But alas! He bumped in to Naruto and all the good memories gone with the wind only to be replaced with annoyance as he looked at Naruto's dumb face. So now they were to meet with their jounin sensei.

Kakashi Hatake was just as stupid as Naruto but Sasuke had to admit that he was an excellent jounin.

That night Sasuke twisted and turned in his bed thinking about how stupidly he had acted that day.

_She must think I'm a nut case._

_Why do I even care about what she does or doesn't do? She can throw herself at anyone she wants. It's none of my business._

_I hate her. She's too weak and too annoying._

All of Sasuke's self arguments about Hinata ended this way, with an "I hate her".

_He was only trying to be nice to her and what does she do? She shouts at him and storms off. _

_And that too in the wrong direction as well._

Sasuke shook his head with laughter and closed his eyes which by than had become heavy with sleep.

_It's probably best if I avoid her from now though. She must think I've lost my marbles._

_I've embarrassed myself enough for a life time in front of the Hyuuga._

_Don't want to give her another excuse to laugh at me and storm off in the wrong direction._

Smiling and thinking about how stupid and adorable Hinata Hyuuga looked both at the same time Sasuke Uchiha finally fell asleep.

That night he dreamt of an angel.


	3. departure

**My note****:** So basically, all the stories that I've read so far have sumfin like this so I thought why not? I know my first chapters sucked beyond suckness but please be patient with me. This story is my first attempt and I'm still grasping on to the humongous world of literature. Not that I call this literature, mind you. But I'm a die hard Sas-kay fan (whoop whoop!) and this is my first feeble attempt at a story. Be gentle, and haters just curse and walk away yeah! 3 3

p.s. my favorite song at the moment is PARADISE by Coldplay. ~She dreamed of para-a-a-a-a paradise… ~

**WHEN UCHIHA MET HIS HYUUGA**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sasuke Uchiha had a slight ego problem. He would of course deny any such rumors in a heart beat, but when asked his team mates would vouch for his problems, no doubt. Every one around him would. It's who he was an egotistic maniac blinded by pride.

From Sasuke's point of view, he had made a huge fool of himself in front of the Hyuuga chick and so he eventually came to the conclusion that if he were to speak to her again she would start thinking that he was some desperate guy dying for her attention, and he didn't want that. Sasuke Uchiha cares for no one.

Ego. Ego. EGO!

So, after his _episode_ in front of her Sasuke had decided that it was best for him to avoid Hinata Hyuuga.

After her _episode_ Hinata too had decided on something along the same line.

Lucky for the both of them their teams hardly ever met. Hardly any of the rookies met except for on those rare days.

A ninja's life really was difficult as the young genins had soon discovered. Missions would tend to follow more missions which would follow even more missions with the eventual week long breaks. Their missions weren't too difficult but there were too many of them. Every other week they would find themselves chasing after the same damn cat!

When they were lucky enough the teams would be given missions close to home which didn't involve any sort of animal fiasco whatsoever. Humans were a lot easier to deal with then animals, especially the weird freaked out pets who had taken an initiative to making the genins lives even more difficult than it already was.

Even on their day off the rookies were sometimes forced to undergo grueling training regimes, courtesy of their jounin sensei. Those _bastards._

And when one team was on a break, all the other teams would be out on missions. It was really rare for one of the rookie teams to bump in to another, or hang out for that matter.

So Sasuke and Hinata hardly ever saw one another, and there were no complaints over that matter from either side. Hinata would sometimes hope to catch a glimpse of Naruto but that was it. Sasuke, the ego maniac he was, would hope for no such things.

When their teams did happen to meet though, both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga would avoid eye contact as far as possible. A mutual agreement that they'd silently agreed upon. This was for the better good they thought. So on those fated days, she would somehow manage to hide herself behind Kiba-

_Always him!_

-while he would look the other way or feign a sudden interest towards Naruto's "rugged" features _or_ his blabbering.

But when worse came to worse, she would manage a small smile never reaching her eyes and he would manage a small nod which could easily pass for a very cold and short stare.

On special occasions however the Uchiha would manage a 'humph' packed with pride which would follow up with an angry pout from the Hyuuga. The pout would usually make the Uchiha snicker which in turn would make Hinata flush and duck under Kiba's hood for cover. By then everyone would take to staring at Hinata's weirdness with confusion.

Naruto being the kind person that he is would end up only inches away from Hinata's face boring in to her white eyes with piercing blue ones, asking if she was feeling alright. This would only manage to make the poor girl hyperventilate and faint which would make the Uchiha burst in to fits of laughter, while everyone else would look up from the fainted Hinata to stare at Sasuke questioning his sanity and lack of humanity. Sakura of course would be staring at him with her gooey eyes thinking of how beautiful Sasuke's laugh was. Like music to her ears. Music which could heal her wounded heart…..you get the picture right?

On those special occasions when all the rookies were free from missions and all of their jounin senseis were busy with their own missions, all the boys, minus the Uchiha of course, would head out to the bath house as a treat for all their hard work. While the girls would treat themselves by hitting the mall. Their trip would usually be cut short because Sakura and Ino, without fail, would end up in a cat fight over who Sasuke liked best. This left Hinata wondering around the streets in order to kill time.

Just like all the other times Hinata found herself wondering the streets of Konoha as yet another one of their shopping expeditions had come to an end. She wasn't really the shopping type but preferred tagging along with Sakura and Ino over staying home, where her family members would be constantly breathing down her neck.

In her 14 years of life Hinata Hyuuga has never managed to please her father, the head of the Hyuuga household, Hiashi Hyuuga. No matter how hard she tried he would always disrespects her abilities. The fact that she had become a genin hadn't even fazed her father. He was always disappointed at his eldest daughter; wondering how his own flesh and blood had turned out to be so weak.

_Sasuke Uchiha is just like father._

He too like her father considered her weak.

_But he was right. They both were_. She was weak.

_But that doesn't give him the right to judge me. _

_I'm me and he's….well he's…..ugh!_

_Why does he always manage to make me mad? Even thinking about him makes me mad._

People are always looking down on her even her own family, but that doesn't bother her as much as it does when _he_ calls her weak. It makes her blood boil and she has no idea why.

_I always end up losing my temper. Why can't I control myself around him?_

"Lost in thought as usual I see" he smirked.

Hinata hadn't realized when Sasuke had snuck up on her. Well anyone could have. It's not like she was paying much attention. She _was_ lost in thought. In _his_ thought nonetheless.

_Ugh!_

"So are you done?" he asked craning his neck to look at her face. "Or do you need a few more minutes?"

Hinata concentrated on her breathing, barely managing to keep her emotions in check.

"F-finally d-decided to talk?" she muttered

He smirked.

"Yeah I decided I'd spare you the misery" he announced, "I know you're _dying_ to talk to me."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, slowly she looked up from her feet and gasped in shock. Before the girl could fall over Sasuke quickly grabbed her arm and steadied her.

Sasuke had somehow managed to close the distance between them. He was fast and their faces had been inches apart!

Dark onyx eyes stared in to white frightened ones with curiosity.

"Where you thinking about me?" he grinned.

"Yes" she said before she could stop herself

_Gasp!_

_Stupid! Stupid! Why did I say that?_

Taken aback by her answer and realizing that he was still holding her arm, Sasuke quickly released Hinata and took to eying her suspiciously, his eyebrows furrowed.

Hinata always managed to arouse his curiosity.

_Odd._

"I-I m-mean y-you w-wi-wish" Hinata stuttered her face flushing a deep pink.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but for some reason his expressions softened.

It took the Uchiha all his will power not to laugh.

"I thought all the girls where going shopping" he stated "Don't you fit in to that category?"

Thankful for the change of topic she replied "S-Sakura and Ino st-started to fight o-over y-you so the t-trip was cancelled. A-as usual."

Hinata smiled blushing slightly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Stupid girls" he muttered

"Don't say that" she mumbled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So why didn't you join the fight?" he smirked

Hinata felt blood rise to her cheeks.

Sasuke burst in to a fit of laughter. This was too much.

Hinata blinked in amazement at the Uchiha.

"H-hw come y-you don't laugh more often?" she asked, her cheeks warming up.

"I-I mean you're always so moody."

Wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes Sasuke replied "Because everyone else aren't as funny as you."

Blood. Rush. Cheeks.

Hinata dropped her gaze to her feet in an effort to hide her embarrassment.

A few moments passed when Sasuke finally decided to break the silence.

"Let's train together. I was headed for the training grounds" he mentioned "You wanna come?"

"Unless you have something else to do, which is fine" he added hastily.

Hinata looked up nodding that she didn't.

After a while they found themselves standing in the middle of the clearing facing each other. Both crouched slightly preparing to fight.

"I-I thought we were going to train" Hinata mentioned

"This _is_ training. I'll help you improve your attacks" he said "Your kick is _really_ weak."

Hinata looked up her eyebrows furrowing.

"No offence!" Sasuke quickly added raising his hands in front of him.

Her father had the same thing but that's all he had done, complain. He never tried to _help _her. He just _expected_ her to get better.

"B-but why are you he-helping me?" she asked confused.

He shrugged indifferently not knowing the answer himself.

"Because I'm _such_ a nice person" he joked.

This time Hinata rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"I needed a partner to train with anyway and you were available."

"Oh" she said.

"T-thank you for that d-day. I know you were only trying to be helpful. I-I'm sorry I overreacted."

Sasuke shrugged trying to keep his composure. He didn't need a reminder about how stupid he had been.

_Thank god she misinterpreted my thickness!_

Even after he had sworn never to talk to Hinata Hyuuga again, he somehow found himself standing in front of her, trying to help her improve her taijutsu.

_What is wrong with me?_

Heaving a great sigh he said "Well come on then."

"Y-yes" Hinata said as he motioned for her to attack.

Hinata resumed her stance. Her byaakugan activated.

Their fight had really helped her. Of course she had no chance in hell of winning against him but she could feel herself getting stronger all through out their fight. He was a really good teacher.

Hinata lay on her bed thinking how she had actually enjoyed the fight. Training with Kiba and Shino was never this interesting. They'd exhaust easily or just give up after a few frustrated tries.

She was a slow learner. But Sasuke never gave up on her.

Every time she fell he patiently waited for her to get up. Unlike her father and her team mates he never shouted nor did he lose his temper.

As fatigue threatened to take over she drew her sheets over her body thinking with a smile,

_Sasuke Uchiha isn't so bad after all._

_Maybe now she'll be able to take care of herself a little better _he wondered drifting off to sleep.

Surprisingly enough the two had parted ways from the training grounds as some _kind_ of _friends._

They no longer felt the need to ignore each other. Instead they would exchange a normal, not too friendly, not too meangreeting and _then_ look away.

Panting the dark haired ninja entered his apartment. Anger, hatred, loathing, evident in his dark onyx eyes.

_I'm too weak! I can't even beat that idiot!_

He grit his teeth and thought back to his fight against Naruto in the hospital making him angrier. Growling he smashed his fist in to the mirror nearby. The mirror shattered under the impact, littering the floor with glass covered in blood.

_Everyday he gets stronger while I just sit there and do nothing!_

Anger surged through him. He couldn't take it anymore. His mind would surely explode. His blood boiled at the very thought of being so bloody _weak._

Just like the last time he had only managed to be kicked around by Itachi.

He clenched his fists shaking with anger as blood dripped from his knuckles.

_If I want to stand a chance against Itachi I need more power _he thought through clenched jaws.

_I'm still too weak._

He entered his bedroom. Ignoring his paining knuckle he grabbed anything and everything his hands could find and stuffed it all in to his backpack which he'd grabbed from his closet.

_I don't care what he does to me. As long as I get to kill Itachi, it'll all be worth it._

_I need to get stronger and this is the only way._

_I'm an avenger._

_I had forgotten my purpose._

_All these relations, all these connections did nothing but make me weak!_

_I need to leave all these pathetic feelings behind if I want to get stronger._

With this the boy placed his hands on the curse mark, which burned against his touch. A new wave of pain passed through his body.

_He said this is just a preview._

He grabbed a couple of bandages and hastily wrapped them around his bloodied knuckles which he realized had become numb.

Strapping on his backpack Sasuke Uchiha stepped out into the dead of the night. He had made his decision. He was going to leave this god forsaken village.

Sasuke looked up at the cloudless sky. Closing his eyes he breathed in the cold air trying to clear his mind. What he was about to do would make everyone hate him but he didn't care.

Naruto would hate him forever. But he hated him too. For being stronger then him he hated that idiot.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and…..

_Who else?_

He didn't care. None of them mattered to him. They were only making him weak. He had to get away from everything. He had to get stronger. All this time he had been wasting his time in the village. He didn't have the time to play ninja with his team mates. He was still too weak. His brief encounter with Itachi had proved this.

Staying in the village would only make him stray from his purpose.

He would forget all his ties. He would forget everything that made him weak. With time he'd forget everyone. That's all it would take. Time.

_Lots of time._

"W-what a-are you d-doing here?"

Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he turned around to face Hinata Hyuuga.

She was the last person on earth he wanted to see right now.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he snapped.

"I-I was re-returning from t-training w-with Kiba and S-Shino" she replied.

Their eyes met for a second before he looked away.

_Why am I getting mad? I have to make something up._

"I'm heading out for a mission" Sasuke lied.

"N-now?" she asked confused.

_This is getting annoying_

"It a B ranked mission. The client asked to be escorted immediately. He's- impatient."

_This must be the stupidest thing I ever came up with._

"O-oh r-right! G-good luck w-with y-your mi-mission" she smiled.

_Oh yeah I forgot who I was talking to. She'd probably believe me if I said I was running away with a monkey! God! She's so naive!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever" he muttered looking away.

The corner of Hinata's mouth twitched slightly at Sasuke's rudeness.

_Fine then!_

Feeling on the verge of losing her temper she turned around and started to walk away.

"Take care of yourself, Hinata."

Hinata stopped at her tracks.

_What? Did she just hear that correctly?_

Hinata turned around to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. But he was gone.

She looked around but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Tip-toeing she looked up at the trees half expecting him to be sitting on one of the branches. But he wasn't

_Why would he say that_ she thought as a strange feeling of dread washed over her.

Shivering she tugged her jacket closer to her body and crossed her arms.

"It's getting late" she said to herself.

_And very cold._

With one final glance she started for her house.

As she walked with her fingers intertwined behind her Hinata thoughtfully looked up at the sky.

_Good luck Sasuke._

~*x0*x*0x*~


	4. happy

**My note****: **Hell-oh me luvlies. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm still shocked that people actually like this story. Thank you so so soooooooooooooooooooooo much! I was ecstatic beyond anything when I read 'em. Please continue showing your love. Here's a new chapter for y'all. I hope you like it. I know it's anything but romantic and I know you wanna see Hinata and Sasuke mingle it up but this is something that I had to add in. I kept it as short as possible. I totally skipped all the details. It would have taken me two whole chapters to complete but I didn't wanna bore you. He gets out in the next chapter, honest! Take care and I hope you enjoy my efforts. 3 3 3

p.s. I'm still in love with Paradise by Coldplay but it'll eventually come to pass. I hope. *_*

**Disclaimer: **Only if you hit your head super duper hard or sumfin equally super duper hard would you think that I in any way own Naruto. Because I don't! From which angle do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you? I mean me no know Japanese!

**WHEN UCHIHA MET HIS HYUUGA**

**CHAPTER 4**

He had seen many things in the past couple of years. He had killed many without hesitation. And he had enjoyed it. He loved feeling powerful. After all it what he had always wanted. Power.

Then why did he feel so damn powerless? So weak? Why was his knee trembling? Why did his throat feel so dry?

His chest rose and fell as he looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. Every part of him was covered in blood. He looked down at the lifeless body next to his feet. He wanted to kick the body but his feet wouldn't move.

Sasuke finally got his revenge. He had killed his brother Itachi. He should be happy. His had fulfilled his purpose. Then why did he feel so empty? Like someone had dug a whole inside him. And it just didn't seem to go away.

Where was that feeling of contempt that he'd always imagined he'd feel when finally Itachi Uchiha had died?

He stood there staring in to his brothers eyes. The dark eyes simply stared back at him. Unflinching. Unmoving. His lips were curved in to a smile.

Was he happy Sasuke thought, annoyed. But why? He should be the one smiling not Itachi! He couldn't stand it.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face for good" he growled shaking with anger. He kneeled down next to the motionless body of his brother. He wanted to get rid off that smile. He reached out to cover Itachi's face, his hands shaking.

It felt like hours that his hands remained there. What was he going to do? It all seemed so childish. Covering his face wouldn't hide the fact that Itachi was happy. His soul was happy.

"At what?" he yelled at his brothers face "There's nothing happy about dying!" he spat. But Itachi's lips remained unaffected.

"Say something!" he screamed out. He could feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes but he hastily rubbed his face with his sleeves. Smearing his face with more blood.

Sasuke looked away disgusted. His jaw tightened. He wanted to stand up. He wanted to run. Run away from everything. But his body had other plans. He knew his knees would give out if he tried to stand up. His head started spinning. He felt a sharp pain at his back. Every part of him was paining. He tried to shift a little but his body scram in protest. His vision started to blur. Everything around him started spinning.

Slowly he felt his eyes close.

The Uchiha's body fell to the ground next to his brother's.

"Sasuke!" the blonde yelled out.

"Sakura he's here!" he yelled again.

_That dobe! Why is he always so damn loud _the Uchiha thought to himself.

"Oh no! Is he live?" the girl cried out as fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks.

_Sakura's still as pessimistic as ever._

"Don't say such things!" the blonde hissed "There's no way a _punch_ can knock out Sasuke Uchiha."

_A punch? That idiot! Still as clueless ever._

The blonde lifted the Uchiha's head up to examine his friends face a little better. Hoping against hopes that he was correct.

"Sasuke?" he asked unsure.

Pain surged through the Uchiha's body but he managed to open his eyes as far as his body would allow him. He looked in to the blonde's piercing blue eyes. Searching.

Where was the hate he had always expected to see in those eyes that looked back at him?

His best friend was happy to see him. After everything Sasuke had done to them, Naruto still acknowledged him. Seeing the blonde grinning from ear to ear the hole weakened a little.

Against his will the Uchiha's eyes closed. Content was replaced with an unknown emptiness.

"Sasuke…..please…." Itachi groaned "I have to tell you-"

blood trickled down from the Uchiha's chin as he coughed.

Clutching his robe he continued "-something. It's very important."

"Don't tell me you're gonna beg for mercy" Sasuke scoffed in disgust. His chest rose and fell in excitement. He had him. One more blow and Itachi would be done for. Sasuke could see that every ounce of Itachi's charka had been drained out of his body. He too was reaching his limit. But he had enough to deliver the final blow. He looked at his brother as he clutched his chest and tried to look up.

"Little brother…" he said pleading. Sasuke felt his anger boil in to fury. He clenched his jaw

_How dare he? After everything he did! He has no right to call me that! _his mind screamed in protest.

"I should have told you this before but…. I-I didn't want to hurt you. Y-you were so young." he said wheezing, "I didn't want you to think badly of our parents. Or of our clan."

Sasuke's eyebrow furrowed ah he tilted his head to the side, confused. He tried to make sense of what Itachi was trying to say. But he couldn't. He looked back at his brother.

"Itachi stop beating around the bush" he said annoyed.

"I-I would have died little brother….. If not by your hand then by the hand of God" he panted clutching his chest. He was struggling to breathe.

Sasuke was lost for words.

_What does he mean?_ he wondered.

"I'm sick. I have been for a long time" he wheezed. "But I have to tell you the truth before I die. I don't want you to live the rest of your life shrouded in lies. I love you little brother. I always have and I always will."

Sasuke winced in disgust.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke warned. With a swift movement of his hands he placed the tip of his katana on the dying mans shoulder.

"Please listen to me Sasuke. Please" the man begged. His eyes pleading as they looked in to the cold ones. "I know you hate me little brother but I had to do what I had to do."

Itachi hesitated.

"Our _clan_, our _parents….….._ had...….had planned to destroy Konoha."

Sasuke's body shook with anger and he gripped his katana more firmly. "How dare you make up such filthy lies?" he demanded. He grit his teeth.

"Whether you believe me or not is completely up to you little brother" Itachi continued. "But I don't want to keep you in the dark for the rest of your life. You'll only end up hurting yourself. Lokk at what your hate did to you. Let go of all your anger little brother. Let it all out by killing me if you have to."

"I _will_ kill you!" said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

Itachi coughed up more blood in to his hands. Bowing his head down he tried to catch his breath. Sasuke stared at furiously at his brother.

_He's only trying to trick me _he thought. _But why would he do that? Itachi's not thick. He knows distraction is never going to work!_

_Is he speaking the truth? _Sasuke clenched his jaw. _No! This can't be true. Mother and father would never…_

Itachi looked up. He had hurry he could feel he didn't have much time left.

"Sasuke, I did exactly what you are doing right now. Don't you see?" he pressed.

"What the hell do you mean by that? I didn't kill our parents. I didn't destroy our home!" Sasuke barked.

Itachi smiled. "Konoha is my home Sasuke. It's _our_ home. How could I just sit back and let people who were blinded by power take innocent lives? How could I let them destroy my home for their own selfish purposes?"

"Those _people_ were your parents you bastard!" Sasuke sneered.

Itachi laughed. "And I am your older brother. But that hasn't stopped you has it?" he questioned.

Sasuke looked down. He started to doubt himself.

_What am I doing here? What have I been doing these past few years?_

"Please Sasuke forget all this angst! Give it all to me little brother" Itachi said as he coughed up more blood.

"I'm sorry for everything. I just wanted to protect you little brother" Itachi begged. "Please little brother. Forget your anger. Let it die with me."

Sasuke clenched his fists. His katana shook under the power.

"Protect what you love with all your might. Like I tried to protect you my brother" Itachi said his heart paining with every word as he looked at Sasuke for the last time.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke's head snapped up. Itachi's body fell to the ground.

Sasuke didn't dare move a muscle or rather he couldn't. He couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. He looked at his brother dying with every passing second.

Itachi looked up through half lidded eyes at Sasuke who seemed to be rooted to the ground.

Smiling he said to his little brother for the last and final time "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke stared in shock at his brother's smiling face.

The light from Itachi's eyes started to disappear.

Sasuke felt his hands shake as they gave out. His hands dropped to his sides. His katana followed. It landed on the floor beside him with a loud '_clink'_. Sasuke seemed unaffected.

Itachi Uchiha, his brother, was dead.

She was sitting under the tree again. Smiling like she always did when he approached her. The smile was so full of love. So warm that it melted his insides. All of his worries just seemed to vanish at the sight of her smile. He tried to touch her, but like always, he couldn't. She just sat there smiling at him. Her smile made him feel safe. It was his paradise. Away from all the hate. From all the blood. It was the one place he could breathe. Forget everything. He felt like a child. Innocent. Free from hate. Away from all those hands that tried to hurt him. Away from those eyes that only contained hate. Away from the world. Her smile was so beautiful. All his pain seemed to have never existed.

Sasuke again tried to reach out to the angel. But she never moved. She just kept smiling. He felt his insides warm up. The feeling of safety washed over him.

He always tried to see her eyes, but never could. They were always covered. Or hidden. He didn't know which and he didn't care. Her smile was just fine. He stood there staring at her angelic smile. He knew it was a dream. Because someone this beautiful could never be real. Her long hair danced with the wind. She sat with her hands placed on her knees. Smiling. Her smile was so comfortable. So caring. There was something so calm about her aura.

Every time he'd hurt himself. His mother would have that same smile. Full of love and warmth. Seeing her smile all his pain, his troubles would just fade away.

He looked at the angel his eyebrow furrowed a little. Her smile. It was fading. Sasuke desperately tried to reach her but their distance remained unchanged. Sasuke panicked.

She was gone and she had taken all the light with her. Sasuke desperately looked around for his angel. But she wasn't there anymore. He could feel that she was gone. All the warmth had vanished. All the light, that had been there a few seconds ago, were replaced with darkness. Eternal darkness. Every where he looked only darkness looked back. He tried to yell out to her but felt his voice stuck in his throat. Where was she? He didn't like the darkness. He wanted to run. To find her. He needed her. He didn't want to be surrounded by darkness. He was scared.

_No!_

His eyes jerked open. The machine started beeping furiously.

_Where am I?_

He heard someone gasp.

"Every one out now!" someone yelled out.

"Sakura stop crying!" she ordered. "You're a medic calm yourself down! You're no good to me this way. He needs your help!"

"Y-y-yes m-m-milady" the girl sobbed.

"Come on! We can't lose him again!" the woman ordered.

Sasuke's eyes closed again. The darkness was back. His angel was missing.

_Was she gone forever?_

He opened his eyes slightly. But the blinding light forced him to shut them tightly. Squinting he tried to adjust his eyes to the light.

_Much better._

He tilted his head to the left and then to the right his eyebrow furrowing. It seems like he was in a hospital. He looked at the millions of machines hooked to his body. He looked down at his body. Every inch was covered in gauges. He tried to lift his hands but they were too numb. The pain in his body had lessened. But his head was pounding. Threatening to explode.

"Your head will hurt for a little while. You _have_ been out cold for two whole weeks" someone announced entering the room.

_Two weeks?_

Sasuke looked up at the figure standing next to the door. His vision was still blurry. He couldn't make out who it was.

"Who are you?" he asked hoarsely. His throat felt dry like it had gone through a desert. He needed water or his thirst would surely kill him.

"Your sight hasn't cleared up I see" the woman stated as she lifted his head up to a bottle. She held it next to his lips.

_Thank goodness!_

Hastily he took a long drink from the bottle. His hands were still too numb so he had to rely on the woman. The water felt so good against aching throat. The more he drank the more the pain resided.

When he was done she gently placed his head back on the pillow.

The woman tried to say something but Sasuke was too tired. He could see her lips moving but his brain couldn't make out the words. He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Before finally closing his eyes. Allowing the darkness to swallow him again.

Naruto and Sakura were happily chatting away, filling him in on everything he had missed out. Literally _everything._

Sasuke stared at his team mates with a bored look. But his brain hung on to every single one of their words. It had been three years since he last saw his friends. He had missed them immensely. Especially the blonde _and_ his stupidity. Being the proud retard that he was he would of course _never_ admit it out loud. But he did miss them.

Seeing the smiling faces of his friends, the hole inside of him had dwindled.

They came to visit him everyday. Sasuke never once letting them know how happy he was to see them, would simply roll his eyes and look annoyed.

"Stop bothering me you two" he'd say through grit teeth which would be code for "I'm so grateful. Please don't leave".

Sasuke hated when Naruto and Sakura would decide it was late, he should probably get some rest, and leave. Sakura would smile and apologize for bothering Sasuke, who would simply roll his eyes and look even more annoyed. This time for real. And Naruto would simply grin and promise to come back and annoy him some more the next day. Sasuke would simply look away at his friend's remark trying to hide how relieved his promise made him.

As they left Sasuke could feel the hole starting to appear again. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to go back to the darkness.

Sasuke knew all he had to do was ask and Naruto would happily move in, to his hospital room. But his pride told him otherwise. He didn't want the blonde to think that he was weak. That Sasuke needed him. Because he didn't. Really.

The Uchiha groaned as the pain killers started to kick in. His eyes had started to droop. As they finally came to a close Sasuke was back to the familiar darkness but this time he knew that when he woke up from his nightmare he'd be surrounded by people that cared for him. Who, shocking as it may seem, where genuinely ecstatic to see him, _Sasuke_, who had caused them so much pain, alive and well.

He missed her smile but Naruto and Sakura's company was as good as anything. It would do for the rest of his life. He secretly promised never to dick out on his friends again. Of course no one else would_ ever_ find out. He'd love to see Naruto's expressions every time he'd threaten to leave. It would bring him peace as evil as it may seem. Besides who said Sasuke was kind?

He thought of Itachi. He knew that his brother had finally found peace. The fact that Sasuke had not killed his brother made him thank god. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he'd stained his hands with his brother's blood. He had enough innocent blood on his hands as it is. He didn't need Itachi's to add in to it all.

He missed his brother. But he had Naruto, who had always been more of a brother to Sasuke then Itachi ever had. That's what they were, _brothers_. And he would never hurt his brother again. Well mentally of course. He had plans of landing a few punches on the dobe.

The darkness seemed to have lessened. But it hadn't completely disappeared.

Maybe someday it would. Maybe it wouldn't. But Sasuke didn't care. Because he was happy.

In the three brutal years of his life, which he had left behind, he had never been so happy. But he was now. Itachi was dead, yes. But Sasuke knew that his brother had been happy. His soul was content. That was good enough for him.

Sasuke Uchiha was happy.


	5. glimpse

**My note: Hey-hoe! Hehehe! So here's a new chapter. I don't know if anyone's still bothering with this story. But if you are I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Like seriously! One day I got a crazy idea that I had to write a sasuhina fic (lord knows why) and I did. I never would have continued with it, if those two-three people wouldn't have reviewed. Because I wouldn't know whether you guys liked it or not. So thank you for liking my story and waiting for me to get off my lazy arse and post new chapters. Thanx again for waiting and sorry if you had to wait too long.**

**p.s. I'll try and most probably will make the next chapter all about the dynamic duo. I haven't thought of anything yet, but yeah…hope you like this one though! Cheers! ^.^**

**And a heads up for all those hawk eyed folks out there you might find mistakes coz I just wasn't bothered to re-check. And I was in a rush to get it out. Oh and please review when you're done. Lemme know what you liked or disliked. *.***

**Disclaimer: ***sniff**sniff* Masashi Kishimoto declined my proposal! *sniff* All my dreams of owning Naruto have shattered. So yeah I don't own it or rather I can't. *sniff* Oh, the pain of rejection!

**WHEN UCHIHA MET HIS HYUUGA**

**CHAPTER 5**

The Uchiha clan had planned a coup d'etat. They had wanted to destroy Konoha but their plans were foiled, and they met with a much deserved demise. Sasuke had found it difficult to wrap his head around that newly discovered information. But now he had come to a decision.

After his clan was destroyed by Itachi, he had harbored his anger for his big brother. He had made two things the sole purpose of his life. One more pressing then the other, but nonetheless both were important. The restoration of his clan to its former glory would follow Itachi's death. But it was unbeknownst to the last surviving Uchiha that his clans men were nothing but traitors. They had no glory and there was no point in restoring what so far beyond lost. The Uchiha's were born traitors. It was in their blood. He was proof of it and so was his entire clan including his beloved parents. Every time Sasuke thought about it he would feel nothing but disgust. He was a traitor but a really lucky one. He had friends who had given him a second chance. And he was lucky and grateful.

It has been a week since his discharge from the hospital. And the Uchiha was more than glad about it too. He hated every second he had to spend in that hell hole. If it were up to him he would have taken off the day he awoke. But there was no arguing with that crazy Hokage. Plus Naruto and Sakura weren't much help either.

"_No Sasuke! You can't leave yet! You're wounds are still healing! Please lie back down! If the Hokage finds out she'll kill me!"_

"_Yeah! You don't wanna piss granny Tsunade off idiot! She has a nasty temper! Believe me I've been on the receiving end of it one too many times."_

_Hmph! Some friends I have _Sasuke mused.

He was lying on his back, his onyx eyes fixed on the ceiling. The morning light tried to peek through the gaps in his curtains. The sun had risen hours ago but Sasuke hadn't bothered to move. It was so quiet and peaceful.

His apartment was situated in the outskirts of the village, so apart from the usual chirping birds everything was quiet. He preferred it that way. He was at peace with his brother's death. With the truth he had learned. He hated his clan for being blinded. But he was at peace now. The one person he truly cared for did not hate him. He had taken his anger out on Sasuke by landing a few thousand punches. But it was nothing the Uchiha couldn't handle. All he wanted was Naruto's forgiveness and he got it.

The Uchiha's mind wandered back to when he was with Orochimaru. His body shuddered when the memories came crashing back. It was quiet back then too. But that quietness was far from peaceful. It was suffocating. It reminded him constantly of how alone he was and he didn't like the loneliness, not one bit. The only way he would experience even the slightest amount of peace was when he would see her. His angel's smile. But now just like everyone else he loved, she left him too. But it was okay because Sasuke knew that it was only quiet but it wasn't lonely. He would never be lonely again. His best friend made sure of that. It was only a matter of minutes until the silence would be disrupted by his loud mouthed friend.

Sasuke smiled at the thought. He would never smile in front of Naruto or anyone for that matter of course. This was something he did in the privacy of his room. But it would always be short lived. Living the past three years of his life with nothing but anger and hatred, he had forgotten how to express himself. He had forgotten how to smile without a care in the world like his best friend did. He had grown cold hearted and there was no smile in the world that could melt that ice.

He was cold, mean and he didn't need too much working on it, to prove this ever day. All the rookies, who were now jounins and chunins, annoyed him. Even Sakura from time to time managed to piss him off. He hated her constant blabbering. But she was his closest and only female companion who he preferred to avoid. He preferred avoiding all these waste of time ninjas. He could take on all of them in a heart beat but of course he wouldn't. Naruto had given him a second chance and he wasn't going to run around murdering all of Naruto's "friends" for saying 'hey' or for trying to converse with him. It was what all normal people do. But Sasuke hasn't had human interactions for a long time, seeing as he lived with a snake and a leech. But the rookies were used to Sasuke's cold shoulder. He was always like that so they tended to overlook his glares and cold stares.

He closed his eyes and inhaled in the morning air. He decided to enjoy the silence while it lasted, which wasn't long. His best friend had taken an initiative of never leaving his side. Sasuke suspected that this was more out of fear than anything else. Sasuke most definitely did not mind his blonde friend's presence as long as Sakura wasn't tagging along. Deep inside the kyuubi's vessel was just scared of when his best friend would decide to ditch him and the village again. And who could blame the guy?

Of course Sasuke had no such plans at the moment but he enjoyed seeing Naruto _the Naruto Uzumaki_ fidget every time he got a little annoyed or looked at him threateningly. In the beginning a simple glare would set the blonde on edge, but he was getting calmer with each passing day. Naruto kept assuring himself that it's been two whole weeks since Sasuke's return and he didn't look like he was gonna try anything anytime soon. Sasuke looked content with everything. And besides, Naruto had faith in the Uchiha. In his best friend.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when a very impatient someone threatened to break down his door. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at how obnoxious and loud his friend was. He quickly got to his feet and rushed to the door deciding it was best for him and his door if he did. He yanked the door open when the blonde was half way to another "knock".

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend. "What took you so long?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Some people _like_ sleeping _and_ a little privacy wouldn't hurt either."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for another minute and decided hi friend wasn't lying. "Yeah whatever" he said as he pushed passed Sasuke and headed for the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing dobe?" Sasuke asked scowling.

"Um lemme see" Naruto said as he tapped his index finger on his chin, feigning thinking. "Oh yeah! I'm hanging out with my pal Sasuke Uchiha."

The blonde gave his all too famous grin.

Sasuke continued to scowl.

Naruto rummaged through the kitchen cabinets but came out empty. He found a carton of milk in the fridge which he decided would have to do. Taking a sip form the carton he looked up at his glaring friend. Naruto had the attention span of a monkey so that went unnoticed.

_That was my lunch! At least he left the eggs. That dobe!_

"In case you haven't noticed this isn't Ichiraku's you dobe" Sasuke said through grit teeth.

Naruto gave him a sarcastic shocked look. "Nah! And here I was, about to order a miso ramen!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Whatever" he muttered.

When Naruto was finally done hogging _Sasuke's_ lunch he chucked the empty carton in the bin and headed for the remote but was beat by Sasuke.

"Oh no you don't! Today I choose" Sasuke grinned evilly.

"Fine!" said Naruto grumbling. "But might I make a suggest-"

"No you might not!" snapped Sasuke as he headed for the couch.

"But you always end up watching the news and I hate the news!" Naruto cried out exasperated.

"I know" Sasuke said simply as the evil grin grew wider.

"I hate you idiot!" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"I hate you too dobe" he counteracted coolly.

"Please don't watch the news. Watch anything you want and I won't complain!" Naruto whined.

"First of all today is my turn at the remote. You had yours yesterday. And secondly this is my TV I can watch whatever I want to" Sasuke said as he hung his feet over the arm rest.

Naruto grumpily sat on the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest. Shocking as it was Sasuke flipped over to the news channel. He had no interest in the news but he loved annoying Naruto. The blonde glared daggers at the raven haired boy.

The monkey equivalent suddenly remembered something. He looked up from the ground he was staring at so intently to his annoying friend. "Oh yeah Sasuke! Before I forget. There's a party tonight at Ichiraku's."

Sasuke looked up form the TV. "So?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's for you, you idiot!"

"What?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. He didn't like parties. He hated them, especially if they were in his honor.

"It's your welcoming party!" Naruto exclaimed grinning.

"In case you haven't noticed people aren't exactly thrilled to have me back you dobe!" Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto sat up straight and dug his nails in to the arm rest. He hated it when Sasuke said these kinds of things. He growled. "Who the hell told you that? I'm super happy that you finally came to your senses and returned home. And so are all the rookies!"

_Happy_. That one word made Sasuke feel _something._ His expression started to soften but was quickly replaced by his I'm-annoyed look. He just couldn't express himself so openly like his friend.

"I mean the fact that _all_ of them are coming to _your_ welcome home party pro-"

"You invited everyone?" Sasuke glared menacingly. He had no intention of spending his night surrounded by those herd of buffoons.

"Well obviously! They're all our friends you know". Naruto gushed annoyed at how completely off track Sasuke had gone.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth and jumped out of the couch. The one thing he did like to express was his anger. He stomped in to his room. No way was he going to that stupid party. If it was only team 7 he would have considered it but no way in hell was he going to deal with the herd of Konoha.

He took back everything he had said. He hated Naruto's company. He loved loneliness. Two weeks of Naruto was more than he could handle.

He grabbed his katana and stuffed some cash in to his pocket, then turned around and headed for the door. He needed some air.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto demanded looking at his friends retreating figure

"Out"

"Cool! I'm coming too" Naruto exclaimed as he rose from the sofa.

No way was Sasuke gonna let that happen. He would never be able to ditch the party if Naruto hung around him all day. He turned on his heels and glared at Naruto.

"No. You're. Not" he said menacingly. "Don't make me kill you Naruto" he said as he reached for his katana.

"Okay! Okay!" Naruto said as he backed away raising his hand in surrender. "Geez! You don't have to murder people for trying to be nice!"

"Well then stop being nice!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Hmph! Just don't forget to come to the party."

"It's at six!" he hastily added as Sasuke slammed the door shut in his face.

"Asshole!" he swore loudly hoping Sasuke might hear him.

He hated gatherings. He found all the conversations pointless. He found all the people annoying. He found all the happy happy atmosphere suffocating. All in all he hated parties.

He had only been to one party since his return, which was hosted by team Asuma for some mission they had completed. It was just the two teams and it drove him crazy. The whole night Ino clung to his shirt squealing and gushing about god know what. He found Ino to be very annoying. She even managed to out shine Sakura.

If it were only the boys he still would have considered. But no! His idiot of a friend decides to invite the whole damn neighborhood. He didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings but that was just unacceptable. He could just picture it Sakura and Ino on his both sides talking gibberish on the top of their lungs. Even thinking about it gave him a migraine. He'd make it up to Naruto later. He'd treat him Ichiraku's for a month if he had to but no way was he going to that party. There was just no way.

It had been an hour since he left the apartment. He looked up at the azure blue sky. It was still early in the afternoon.

_I hope that dobe understands. And next time I'll give him a fair warning _Sasuke mused.

He looked up to his left when he heard someone squeal. A bunch of girls were clutching on to their chest, some were giggling while others gaped in awe as Sasuke passed.

Ridiculous! Damn fan girls. He had killed millions of people, innocent or not, and still his fan club was thriving. Well you couldn't blame the poor girls. Sasuke Uchiha had grown in to a very handsome 17 year old. He had what you call killer looks. His body was adorned with lean muscles. His chest was reasonably built and he had a flat stomach. Every time he flicked his raven colored bangs girls would go berserk. And to top it all of his eyes were super sexy and did justice to 'if looks could kill'. He had this sexy aura about him that just keeps attracting girls like bees to honey.

_Pathetic! _Sasuke flicked his bangs from the front of his eyes as he looked away. More squeals and some mini heart attacks followed.

He shifted his katana a little which was held in place by a purple rope belt. This earned him a few glares and fear filled stares. He chose to ignore them. He knew he wasn't wanted in this village and he knew that he was feared. So feared that people wouldn't dare confront him. This was justified because he probably would end up killing them. But that depended on the said person who was annoying him.

He pulled the collar of his white shirt up. The sun was at its peak. It was a warm day but he still felt a little chill creep up his back. His eyebrows furrowed. He readjusted his wrist warmers which covered the shackle like seals around his wrists, courtesy of the Hokage and village elders. This seal was supposed to keep him within the village. They had something about him going through insufferable pain if he tries to run away again. Sasuke scoffed as he looked at the seals. He could break these seals with a single hand sign but he wasn't too keen on mentioning that to the Hokage. He would let them have the benefit of doubt.

How could they even think that Sasuke Uchiha, the soul survivor of the legendary Uchiha clan, who trained under the infamous Orochimaru, could be kept at bay with some stupid sealing jutsu, is beyond him. He was the best of the best. People were already scared of him. Imagine what would happen to them if they actually saw him in action. They would piss their pants.

Sasuke smirked at the idea. The smirk was slowly replaced with disgust. They were right to fear him. Not only because he was strong but also because he was a traitor. They didn't fear him, they feared his intentions. The Uchiha's are after all known for their power hunger and who knew what would catch the young Uchiha's eyes. What if he wanted to destroy the village? What if he tried to take away their home?

He wouldn't. He didn't want to be all lovey-dovey with every one in the village, he just didn't want them to loathe him or curse his very existence either. But he had to live with it. It was he who had molded that thought in to their minds in the first place. You have to live with your mistakes right? And Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the type to go crying to his mommy. He didn't even have one to begin with.

Sasuke was brought back out of his reverie when he heard a soft laughter. He stopped in his tracks. Where had he heard that before? It seemed so familiar. He craned his neck to get a better look over the crowded market place. For some reason he started feeling very anxious. He desperately tried to determine the source of such a sweet sound. It was probably a music box he thought. But why did it feel like he had heard it before? Where had he heard it?

He instantly activated his Sharingan and decided to scan the busy market. Nothing seemed out of place or different.

Just when he was about to deactivate his Kekkei Genkai something caught his eye.

A curtain of dark blue hair swayed ever so softly in the gentle summer breeze. It moved with the wind. Gently.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. His throat felt dry. He'd recognize that hair even in his sleep. That's when he always saw it after all. In his dreams.


	6. Identified

**My note****:** I wanted to update this chapter during valentines, don't ask, I've no idea as to why. But it just wasn't right. I know this took forever but I was so stuck it wasn't even funny. Now I know why all those authors take forever to update. It's frickin difficult! But still I tried my best with this chappie so hope you guys like it. And also I've noticed that a couple of people have put this story on alert and stuff and I thank you for it really. But I would much rather have you review my story. So I wanted to say one thing- if you guys don't review this story I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY ANY FURTHER. If any of you are interested in the story then I suggest you review. So I'll need a minimum of TEN reviews to even start working on the next chapter. I don't care if your reviews all consist of 'I hate this story', 'This story sucks eggs' 'Me no like's and any other colorful comments you have up your sleeves as long as you add in the 'because…..' bit. I need help people to understand whether or not I'm doing okay! Okay? It's not rocket science

REVIEW= UPDATE

Besides it'll be much easier for me to stop writing this story altogether. It's so much less pressure on my crappy brain! But if you want me to continue then I will but I'll take reviews in the form of bribe. And trust me people the next chapters will be all fluffy and what not (I think). Enjoy the latest installment of WHEN UCHIHA MET HIS HYUUGA! Adios meh amigos! Okay enuff blabs for today.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of the amazing MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

**WHEN UCHIHA MET HIS HYUUGA**

**CHAPTER 6**

Indigo. A slightly darker shade of blue. One of the seven colors of the rainbow. Used to represent intuition and Sasuke Uchiha's favored color.

It was black once. But that was before he had seen that angel in his dreams. He had never before seen anyone with that kind of a hair color. It was what he thought….unique? Whichever it was; to Sasuke it was the most hauntingly beautiful color in the world, and since that fateful night it had come to be his favorite. How he loved those long indigo colored tresses that would routinely invade his dreams.

In our lives there are some moments we come across things that leave us completely astounded, confused and shocked even. We don't know how to react to the situation or how to think, for that matter. These moments of course vary depending on the said individuals and bear varied impacts on our lives and on ourselves.

For the young Uchiha today was one such day. Who he had considered to be only an angel, a part of his self created dreams, was in fact a real human being. Breathing, living, laughing. _Existing._

But didn't dreams, no matter how involuntary, consist of things or people known to us? Of things that we had once experienced in the past or would experience in the future? Of our deepest, darkest fears? Things that we most desired? Of people most close to our hearts?

Sasuke knew that this girl, who once used to visit him on his nightly trance, was not someone he had known. She was not someone the Uchiha was familiar with and yet at times he felt like they had been; forever. He had no answer to the how. It was something he had felt and could never fully understand himself.

So eventually he had come to the conclusion, that she was an angel, an angel of salvation. His refuge from the world he wanted to leave behind. His own sanctum.

But she had left him in the darkness, sworn never to return. Then why was she back? Real or not. Why?

Sasuke realized that these questions would go unanswered. Whether that was for the better, he knew not. But one question he could and would find an answer to.

"Who is she?" he wondered out loud. This was a question the answer to which, he deserved and mostly needed. Dream or not he had to know her real identity. Even if it brought him the tiniest possible amount of peace, he would take it. Nothing had made any sense so far, but this he would figure out at any cost.

Frustrated the Uchiha decided to follow this walking mystery. It looked as if she were talking to someone. Some guy. But he needed her to be alone. One was enough; he didn't need the entire population of Konoha to start thinking that he was some desperate stalker.

He just needed some answers and he preferred to be alone with her then have her flanked by that….whoever.

_Who is that guy anyway? Aren't they a little too close?_

This was after all a really crowded market place and people could get the wrong impression. But maybe they were together.

This idea left a sour taste on the Uchiha's mouth.

But why did he care? He would leave once he had his answers. It wasn't like he was sticking around for the rest of the eternity.

Just when the Uchiha thought they couldn't get any closer that _idiot,_ whoever he was, oh so casually, flung an arm around her.

_Who the fuck…?_

The Uchiha stopped dead on his tracks. She had laughed at something. The same sweet laughter which wielded the power to help him forget. And just like all those other times the Uchiha lost complete track of his thoughts.

His once building anger slowly started to ebb away. A familiar feeling of tranquility settled in. He quickly relaxed his tensed shoulders.

How such a simple thing held such power he would never understand. It was nothing short of a soothing melody. Soft and delicate yet full of such strength. It had lulled him to sleep on countless nights.

The girl suddenly stopped walking but her indigo colored locks swayed slightly in the breeze, and Sasuke had caught its every movement with his Sharingan. But he felt his breath hitch in his throat at the abrupt halt. He deactivated his Sharingan as an unknown feeling of dread settled in.

One half of him expected her to disappear in a puff of smoke, while the other half secretly prayed against such a possibility.

She waved at the retreating figure of her companion.

"S-see you soon! And good l-luck on your mission!" she chimed.

This greatly baffled the Uchiha. If he weren't standing so close, he surely would have missed this display; despite having the sensitive ears of a shinobi.

He was so used to Sakura and Ino's loud voices; he would have never in a million years thought that a girl, of all the creatures in this world, could possess such a voice. He thought all girls' were plain annoying but she, _his_ she, was a clear exception.

Sasuke was brought back out of his inner musings when he saw her head in to the forest. He shook his head clear and followed after her. This was the opportunity he had been looking for. He needed an answer.

They had been walking for some time now; walking deeper and deeper in to the forest with each stride. He had no idea where they were headed and he didn't care enough to pay any attention. This was definitely unexpected of the Uchiha who was trained to always have his guard up. No matter how safe it may seem he was to always remain alert of his surroundings. But he couldn't stop himself; it was as if his eyes were glued to those silky locks. Nothing else seemed to matter.

Giving in to temptation he activated his Sharingan. He saw in slow motion how each strand got caught by the wind and how one tangled with the other and just as easily untangled. He was mesmerized at the sight. It was as if he were obsessed.

The Uchiha was so caught up at the sight of his angel that he missed how she suddenly stopped walking. How her entire figure tensed, as she quickly and gracefully turned around and threw a kunai at him.

_It was nice to see Kiba-kun after so long. He has been so busy with missions lately. He and Shino-kun alike._

_I just wish I could have seen Shino-kun as well._

The girl sighed to herself.

_Well they are jounins now. This does entail more responsibilities._

The young kunoichi smiled to herself when the face of her grumpy teammate flashed back.

_Kiba-kun would definitely prefer staying home rather then go on a mission. Poor Kiba-kun!_

The shy girl giggled softly to herself.

_I just hope they return home safely. A-ranked missions can be really dangerous _she thought slightly worried.

It had been so long since the three friends had gotten together to train. The kunoichi was really looking forward to meeting them today but Shino was already on his way to a new mission and Kiba had an hour before departure for his own mission. The life of a shinobi really was hectic.

The timid girl froze on her tracks when she felt a sudden burst of charka a few feet away from herself. She instantly activated her Byakugan. The charka pattern didn't belong to any of her friends or anyone she knew. Detecting an unknown threat she instinctively dropped her lunch boxes next to her feet and grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch. With lethal accuracy she threw the kunai at her pursuer. Whether he avoided the attack or not she was now in range for the gentle fist. This had been her plan all along.

Having inhuman speed he had easily dodged the attempted attack. He was about to take out his own shuriken when he nearly tripped over his own foot. His eyes widened in shock.

There she stood in all her glory. As beautiful as ever. And her eyes…..they were so much more perfect then he had dreamed possible. They were pale with a slight tinge of lavender, which only managed to enhance her beauty. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that he had found her. His angel. And she was complete.

The Uchiha couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight presented to him. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Well he had, but this _way_ was definitely better. Her eyes…there was such ferocity in her eyes, yet her face was as gentle as ever. Her small shoulders rose and fell with each breath. Her small hands where placed in front ready to attack. She looked so innocent so….._adorable._

Sasuke could feel his insides melt as that familiar warmth hit him once again. He was so caught up that he didn't even realize when she called out to him.

He watched with awe as her perfectly shaped brows furrowed over those irresistible eyes. She was such a breathtaking sight!

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly causing her indigo tresses to shift a little.

The Uchiha watched as her soft pink lips formed his name. It looked so at place against her luscious lips. He could feel his mouth water.

_Why is he just standing there? I hope he is okay_ the kunoichi thought worried. As always it didn't take long for Hinata's caring nature to kick in. It was one of the many things that the shy kunoichi's teammates and sensei admired about her, and also one of the many things they most worried about. Friend or foe the girl firmly believed in second chances. She would think twice before attacking, and thrice more before even _thinking_ of killing. She was a strong kunoichi but a weak heart. Easily moved. Hiashi Hyuuga on countless occasions had pointed out to his eldest that her love for people would surely be the cause behind her end, and like those countless times Hinata had taken her father's harshness with bowed silence.

The heiress inwardly disagreed with every one of her father's proud beliefs. But feuds would only ignite more feuds. So Hinata would take her father's criticisms in silence rather then dive in to the deepest depths of bad blood. The kunoichi really disliked any and all sorts of dispute. So when silly comments would turn in to heated arguments between the two alpha males of her team, Hinata would end up being a referee or at times near tears. The kunoichi over the past couple of years had realized that her tears held a certain effect on her teammates. She might have been shy and timid but she was in no way dumb. Therefore, as bad as it sounded, she would use her tears to bring them back to their senses. Thus their arguments would end in consolations and apologies. Their sensei Kurenai would only smirk from a distance at her crafty student.

The years may have changed her outward look but inside she was the same Hinata. So when she saw the Uchiha who had been openly shunned by some of the villagers her second nature booted out.

She stood up from the slightly crouched posture and deactivated her Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke wasn't an enemy and neither was he a friend she mused to herself. But he was a comrade, an indispensable part of the rookie nine. Naruto's best friend.

Hinata blushed at the thought of her long time crush.

The kunoichi noticed how the Uchiha followed her every move with keen eyes. It was as if he was analyzing her and it made the Hyuuga uncomfortable. She was regretting her previous decision.

She blushed as his eyes bore in to hers. She bit her bottom lip and quickly dropped her head in embarrassment. She felt self conscious under his stare.

Sasuke watched as blood accumulated her lip causing it to turn a brighter shade of pink. This caused him to gulp audibly. He was in short smitten by her beauty.

Hinata shuffled her feet as she tried to think of the best possible way to approach the Uchiha. She quickly took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

Hesitantly the girl walked up to the rooted Uchiha and gently placed a hand on his left shoulder. She shook his shoulder slightly causing the Uchiha to snap out of his half dazed state.

Sasuke felt like he had just been woken from a dream. He looked down in to those lavender tinged eyes, when he realized that he had seen them before. _But where?_ And then it hit him.

She was a Hyuuga no doubt, but more specifically she was _Hinata _Hyuuga. _The_ Hinata Hyuuga.

The girl, who unwittingly always managed to make him act like a complete fool. The last person he had seen before he left the village. The only person besides Naruto, he thought of during the first couple of months with Orochimaru. Of course with time he had managed to push their thoughts to a corner of his mind. But looking in to those eyes had made it all come back.

The towering Uchiha was slightly overwhelming Hinata thought. She removed her hand from his shoulder and slowly started to back away. She was never any good at close proximities.

Sasuke looked in to her face as he felt the warmth of her soft hands leave him. He didn't like that. He had liked the feel of her hand, but he didn't like her withdrawing it. That's when it dawned on the proud Uchiha. He had been _drooling_ over this girl.

But she was worth it. The image of Hinata's lips came back to him and he felt his hormones start to act up against his wishes. He quickly brushed away her thoughts from his head and reminded himself that he was only here to find out who she was. And now he had. Then why wasn't he leaving? _What's wrong with me? I got my answer. Now LEAVE damn it!_

As much as his mind told him to move, his body made no such efforts. It was as if his body had gained a mind of its own. Against his wishes Sasuke felt himself reach up and grab the girl by her arms a littlt too tightly. He pulled her closer against his body. Even though the very feel of her body against his was soothing he found himself questioning his sanity.

_What am I doing? _He unwittingly glared into her pale eyes which were now emanating fear at his sudden roughness.

He had to come up with a reason for his actions. He didn't want her to think that he was psychotic _or _desperate. Hell, he himself had no explanation for the way he was acting.

_What the fuck is the matter with me?_

The Uchiha racked his brain for something,_ anything._ He quickly scanned the clearing with his bloodline limit, when his eyes zeroed in on the kunai. This would have to do.

He glared back at the quivering girl. "Why did you attack me?" he seethed.

He saw as her pale eyes widened in shock. Seeing his angel cower under his glare Sasuke felt something inside of him tighten.

Hinata's lips quivered as she quickly looked to the side, avoiding the Uchiha's murderous glare. The timid heiress tried to think of a way to reason with him but it was as if her mind had gone completely blank. She was really starting to freak out.

Hinata tried to squirm her way out of his grasp, but his hands were like iron around her arms. She could feel them going numb under the intense pressure of his hold.

"P-please let m-me g-go" she stuttered. Hinata felt her heart drop as all those years of practice came crashing down in an instant and she was back to her old habits. This was not what she had worked so hard for. She did stutter in front of the loud mouthed blonde out of shyness, but this was different. She was afraid of the Uchiha.

She tried to calm herself but she couldn't stand the pain as Sasuke's grip tightened on her arms. They were like pincers and the kunoichi could take only so much. She could feel her year's worth of hard earned resolve crumble away; and the pain shooting through her arms only managed to heighten her edginess.

"P-please y-you're hu-hurting me!" she begged. Her eyes started to sting as her traitorous tears threatened to escape.

_No! I won't cry! _She willed to herself.

She closed her eyes and tried to take a few shaky breaths. But it was not helping.

_Why is he doing this? Why won't he let me go?_

Slowly but surely little drops of tear started to trickle down the kunoichi's cheeks. She desperately tried to shake them away. She didn't want to seem weak, especially in front of the Uchiha. She had worked too hard. Sacrificed too much. But as her tears started to spill faster she felt her knees weaken in defeat.

Sasuke noticed the tears. His eyes widened in shock but he quickly regained his composure. He felt his heart clench as he watched her tears roll down her flushed skin. He hadn't meant to hurt her. It wasn't intentional.

_Wasn't it?_

The Uchiha clenched his jaw in disgust. He had once again let his pride get the best of him. He was a true Uchiha after all. Why did he let his pride rule his life?

He released Hinata from his grip, and was about to turn and leave when he saw her body sway weakly. A feeling of dread took over the Uchiha.

"What the…..."

But just before her head could hit the ground Sasuke swiftly placed an arm underneath and carefully lifted her upper body. She looked so fragile he didn't need to hurt her any further. He placed her on his lap and started looking for any injuries. Balancing her body on one arm he placed his other hand on her jawbone. _What's wrong with her?_

His face crunched with worry. He hastily placed his ear over her chest and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her heart beat evenly. The tensed Uchiha smiled weakly, realizing that she had only fainted.

_So she still has her faint spells _he wondered.

_Thank god!_ he added as an afterthought.

But the Uchiha's relief was short lived and quickly replaced with resentment.

Clenching his fists in anger the Uchiha swore inwardly as he backed away from the faint girl in his arms.

Just to prove his mundane point, he had once again hurt her. Even though the girl was completely innocent; to satisfy his own maniacal ego he had hurt her.

_Why am I such a paranoid bastard?_

He looked up at her face and his expressions softened. She really was an angel. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. He watched as her eyelashes gently caressed her cheeks.

He looked at her flushed cheeks adoringly and carefully wiped away the last remaining tears. Today he really had lost all control of his body, the Uchiha thought to himself as he caressed her soft cheeks with his thumb. He looked at her in amazement. He had never felt anything so soft. She looked so innocent, so pure. He unconsciously started tracing lines form her jaw to her cheeks and back again. Her blush only managed to accentuate her innocence. And those eyes…Hyuuga or not they held there own identity.

But it still didn't answer why _she_ was the one he dreamt of. It didn't make any sense to the genius as to how this beautiful creature held such power over his heart.

Yet again against his better judgment his body leaned closer to her face. Sasuke deeply inhaled in her perfume. It was so enticing. He let it fill his insides; committing it to memory He looked down at her pink lips and felt his mouth water again.

_What the heck is wrong with me? _he thought confused. This was not like him. It was as if an invisible force kept pulling him towards her. He felt weak, but it was a good kind of weak.

Sasuke scoffed at his thoughts. So far everything he had done made no sense. It was as if he were someone else entirely. Wrapping his arms protectively around the unconscious Hyuuga he brought her closer to himself. Their faces were a mere inches apart. Just a little more and he would be able….

_No! Stop it Sasuke! _he inwardly scolded himself.

_She is just another stupid girl who probably has some stupid boyfriend because someone as beaut-No!_

Sasuke growled under his breath. Even if she wasn't taken he would never be able to give her what she wants. Love is something the Uchiha didn't have. Commitment was something he could not, or rather _would not_ give. He was going to drag the Uchiha name to hell with him if need be. But no way was he gonna let another Uchiha see the light of day. The filthy treacherous bastards that they were.

An image of Hinata and him holding a little bundle came in to his mind.

_Fuck! What is wrong with me?_

Why was he having such impractical thoughts? He didn't have the right to dream. Happiness was something he didn't deserve. He had done so much wrong that his soul was tainted. He wouldn't condemn anyone to a life with him. Especially _her_.

_Why am I even thinking about this? It's not like we're in love or anything._

Well he never had a girl this close to him the Uchiha assured himself. So maybe these urges, these _feelings_ were normal. Yeah that's right. He's a man with needs and….._parts._

Sasuke groaned in exasperation. He shouldn't have such thoughts. But one little peck wouldn't hurt anybody. Just _one._ And it's only a kiss he's not planning on raping her. Although…_No!_ Just stick to the kiss.

_But it's not right_ one part of him reprimanded.

_Who cares?_ the other asked.

_Yeah_..._No! I'm an Uchiha damn it! We don't give in to such petty things as temptations_ the reputable part said.

_Exactly I'm an Uchiha! We always give in to temptations _the fallacious part corrected._ And she is just so tasty!_

Giving in to his male urges, Sasuke leaned down further and gently brushed his lips against her welcoming ones. It was the softest kiss but he felt his insides light up at the contact. He quickly retreated when he felt Hinata stir in his arms. She sighed heavily as she unconsciously buried her face against his chest. Her small hands fisted on to his shirt. A small smile started to tug at the corner of his mouth.

She was just too adorable and the Uchiha couldn't help but give her his rare smile which he quickly replaced with his uninterested expression.

_Of all the people, why would you come to me?_

The Uchiha was glad to say the least. But what now?

He felt a little guilty. He had taken advantage of her. He had stolen her first kiss and she didn't even know about it.

_Maybe it wasn't her first_ he thought bitterly. Sasuke was a little taken aback at his own bitterness.

_It doesn't even concern me. I've enjoyed my share _he thought with forced smugness.

Sasuke growled under his breath at his own thought. She wasn't a _thing_. But he really had enjoyed it and he wanted to do it again. He replayed it in his mind and felt something in his stomach stir with excitement.

"What the heck might as well" he muttered.

He closed his eyes and leaned in for a second kiss when Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She let out a shocked squeal when she realized how close the Uchiha was to her. She could feel his body heat penetrate her own.

Sasuke sighed exasperated. He deactivated his Sharingan and opened his eyes to look at Hinata, whose face had turned a deep red. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_Too late_ he thought to himself.

"Welcome back" he deadpanned as he looked in to her eyes.

Bad idea.

He was starting to loose himself in their depths, again.

Hinata blushed as she almost melted under his gaze. This wasn't as intimidating as before, it was much more…..warmer? And god! He smelled so good!

Sasuke hastily looked away and cursed inwardly. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. He had to control himself.

_Get a grip_ he reprimanded.

Sasuke's actions managed to snap the heiress back in to reality.

_Oh no! Why was I staring? He must think I'm a fool._

The kunoichi mentally slapped herself and dropped her head in shame, as her cheeks started to heat up again.

_Oh god! _

Hinata gasped in embarrassment when the gravity of their position hit her. She was sitting on Sasuke's lap, _clutching_ his shirt. Shocked, she nearly jumped off of his lap, only to have herself trip over her foot.

Hinata closed her eyes and readied herself for the crushing impact.

A few moments passed.

She daringly opened her eyes and peeked through her lashes. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as her face flushed from pink to crimson in a second.

Sasuke had grabbed her by her waist before she could hit the ground. Hinata felt like she could melt under the heat of his arms wrapped around her body.

The Uchiha smirked at her embarrassment and gently straightened her up to a standing position. He could feel her curves underneath his palms. Something in the pit of his stomach started to heat up.

When Hinata realized that Sasuke had made no move to let her go she shakily cleared her throat to get his attention. The Uchiha instantly backed away from her personal space.

Hinata blushed and took to staring at the dirt next to her feet.

"Um…th-thank you" she whispered but Sasuke had easily caught it. Though he appeared to be staring at some far off tree, he had been looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to seem too interested.

Sasuke looked at her totally confused. He had been do rude and she was thanking him? Maybe she did hit her head.

"For what?" he asked coolly.

Hinata looked up and gave the uninterested Uchiha, or so she thought, a shy smile. Sasuke had obviously caught it and couldn't help but smile inwardly. He wouldn't be caught dead smiling at a girl, or anyone for that matter. It's so not his mojo.

"F-for not letting me fall" she answered.

Sasuke looked at her skeptically. "You didn't stutter" he stated flatly. Although he was quite surprised, he chose no to show it.

Hinata smiled again. "I don't. Well…I t-try no to as much as…possible". The shy kunoichi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sasuke immediately felt his hands itch at her movements. How he wanted to touch those beautiful indigo colored locks. He wondered how it would feel to pass his fingers through those dark curtains.

Hinata felt the Uchiha's eyes on her as it threatened to poke a hole in her face. The kunoichi felt her self consciousness act up. She looked to her left and right trying to find a distraction to get her mind off of the Uchiha.

_What is wrong with me? _she thought to herself. When she was about to give up hope her eyes landed on the ignored bentos. She secretly thanked god and looked back at the Uchiha. She gathered all the courage she could muster up and asked nervously, "W-would you l-like to join me f-for lu-lunch?"

_So she still stutters when she's nervous _the Uchiha noted mentally.

"Why?" he asked

"U-um…I-uh…as a th-thank you f-for h-helping me". This was not going to end well. Why did she even bother? He probably has better things to do then waste his time on her.

"Fine". Sasuke and Hinata were both equally shocked at the Uchiha's answer.

_What the hell am I doing? I should have taken off when I had the chance._

Hinata's expression brightened up as she gave Sasuke a smile and turned around to go grab the lying bentos.

Sasuke's eyes softened the tiniest amount at her smile but it went unnoticed, as planned, by the heiress. He quickly settled back to his impassive expression when she gestured for him to follow her. He could tell by her body language that her mood had brightened. At least he had done something right.

_A couple more hours wouldn't hurt_ he thought slightly amused.

Hinata had stopped under the shade of a large sakura tree overlooking the Konoha river. It really was a beautiful place. Calm and peaceful. Just the way Sasuke liked it. He kicked off his sandals and settled against the tree while Hinata sat down more gracefully, a little too far for Sasuke's liking, and tucked her feet to the right. She was a true lady Sasuke thought smirking.

Hinata started on unwrapping the bentos while Sasuke took his time giving her a once over for the umpteenth time. He had really started hating that bulky jacket of hers. It was so nice and warm outside but she still chose to cover herself up. The Uchiha was rather disappointed. He wasn't a pervert like Kakashi but he really wanted a peek at his angel's body. Who knew what treasures lay undiscovered under that annoying jacket? This was not out of perverseness it was simply out of curiosity he assured himself.

Sasuke feigned looking over at the river when Hinata handed him his food. Only when the delicious smell of grilled pork hit his nose did he realize that he was starving. Thanks to his idiot best friend he had to skip breakfast which wasn't much to begin with He felt his mouth water and this time it was because of the food not a certain someone's _something_.

His stomach gave an agreeable growl which made the heiress giggle. Sasuke scowled at his food and he knew Hinata had caught it because she immediately stopped. No way was he gonna let a girl make fun of him. The very idea was outrageous. But just to be sure that he hadn't hurt her feelings he looked at her form the corner of his eyes. He was slightly relieved when he saw that she was not about to cry anytime soon.

So he looked back at his food and without a word hungrily dug in. He had never tasted anything this delectable. It was like a burst of flavor in his mouth.

It had been almost six years since he had had a decent home cooked meal. He hated the instant crap. But his luck in the kitchen was not about to change anytime soon and he knew it.

He sighed heavily as the food hit his empty stomach.

Hinata misunderstood and asked "D-don't you like it?"

"It's good" Sasuke said impassively.

Hinata gave him a small smile in reply.

Sasuke raised his brow skeptically. "Did you make this?"

"Y-yes".

Sasuke looked between their boxes and asked, "Where you expecting company?"

"Hm? O-oh no. That was for Shino-kun" she explained pointing to _Sasuke's_ lunch.

Sasuke felt a little anger build up at the mention of the bug freak. "Than why did you give me his lunch?"

Hinata could feel him getting angry and it made her nervous. "Well Shino-kun is o-on a m-mission and we w-were supposed t-to train to-together".

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Yeah right! They were gonna "train"._

"I always prepare our lunch when the three of us train together" she continued.

The Uchiha glared at the ground. _Three of them? Great! Could it get any better? What does she think she's doing?_

"Kiba-kun l-loves my cooking. H-he says it's his favorite". Hinata blushed a little and giggled in to her hand.

_Kiba-kun can be so sweet sometimes_ she mused.

She looked up at Sasuke expectantly, who looked like he could kill someone.

_Why is he getting angry? Is it something I said? Maybe I should apologize?_

"I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun" she said softly.

Sasuke felt his anger simmer down a little. "Why are you apologizing?" he deadpanned.

"Um…well….I-uh-

"Stop talking and eat your food" he ordered looking up at her with the full force of his onyx eyes.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Hinata drop her head and obediently start picking at her food.

_Well some things haven't changed at all _he thought to himself as he let his gaze linger on Hinata a little longer than necessary.

_She really was beautiful._

*** REVIEW = UPDATE so press that blue 'review this story' button people!


End file.
